Leaving Prints
by flickeringdreams
Summary: Kai and Claire have a happy relationship. But when something happens when Kai is trying to return for Christmas, Claire goes to find out what. In the meantime, she grows closer to Doctor and discovers Jill, another farmer nearby who may or may not have had an affair with Kai as well. She meets Kai's family, and a few other friends of his who certainly have stories to tell her.


Our hands curled together as I smiled up at him, an easy smile playing on his tan features. His hand snaked its way through my hair, but I grabbed his other hand and pulled it back down, my smile faltering. His did too, and he pulled me closer to give me a hug.

"Kai, do you really have to go?" I whispered into his white shirt and brown overcoat. He sighed and pulled away, putting his forehead on mine. His brown eyes were warm, and he smiled at me again.

"Oh, Claire, I would stay if I could. I need to go to Forget-Me-Not Valley... then I'm going abroad. I need to visit my folks, and-"

"Can't I come with you? Shouldn't I meet your parents?" I interrupted, and a shocked expression covered his face. It lasted a few moments, where I was staring at him hopefully, before he shook his head and put his warm hand on my cheek.

"You have a farm to take care of," he murmured softly, and stroked the bottom of my eye where tears were threatening. I heard the waves pulling away softly, reminding me of the job that Kai worked, pulling him from me.

"I could get Popuri to work it for me, and maybe even Rick," I responded, but he shook his head again.

"You belong here, in Mineral Town." I frowned at looked down at the sand and my bare feet.

"No, I don't. I belong with you." Kai smiled, bringing my chin back up and leaning in. I sighed and leaned forward, too, until our lips met softly. His arms wrapped around me and brought me closer to him. We stayed there for a few moments before he pulled away again.

"I have to go now," he said, "but let me propose something to you." I looked up hopefully; propose? His face tightened and he corrected himself. "Promise. Here, how's this, I'll come back for Christmas and your birthday." I let myself grin, and I flung my arms around his neck.

"Yes! Yes, I would love that." I heard him laugh as he picked me up and spun in a small circle, then set me back down. Looking beyond Kai, I looked at the ocean. The sun was softly rising, casting red hues across the sky and sea. There were not very many waves, which I thanked the Harvest Goddess for. I cringed as Kai grabbed his bag and backpack and turned to me, a sad smile on his face. I noticed his fishing rod propped against his shack, and grabbed it for him.

With one hand free, Kai took my empty hand and we silently walked toward the boat, where the captain was waiting. The sand was cool in the dawn, and my feet sunk, but it felt good even while he was leaving. When we reached the boat, Kai dropped my hand as he boarded and dropped his bags on the deck. He turned back to face me, and I held out the fishing rod for him. He came over to me and took it from my grasp, before leaning in to kiss me again. When he pulled away, he gazed at me for a second before pulling off his bandana. I reached up and stroked his brown hair that I barely ever saw, always being hidden under the purple. He smiled and placed it on my head, then leaned forward and put his chin on my head.

"I'm off to the Sunshine Islands first, I'll send you a letter when I arrive." He paused. "Don't worry, Denny won't... misguide me again." I grinned, remembering the time when Kai sent me a letter from a forest where he met a guy named Shea. We had talked about it for an hour, as he told me funny stories about his adventure. Just like every summer before, he always had great stories to tell. I was excited to hear his newest ones at Christmas.

"You can handle it," I responded, and he grinned as he gave me a peck on the cheek. "And don't you dare worry about me when you're doing all of the travelling." He laughed quietly and backed away.

"See you at Christmas, Claire. I love you." I waved back as the entry plank was drawn back in and the entrance was closed. The boat honked and started off, drifting away slowly at first.

"Love you," I called back, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Kai waved one last time before the boat changed direction and he was pulled from view. I watched it until it was gone before turning to retrieve my shoes.

I had a full days work ahead of me, and it was best to start now.

**Soo, new story. I have the plot sorted out, so hopefully for this one I won't develop writers block... knowing me I will, though. Chapters will be longer, ladeeda, and all characters and HM are owned by Natsume and Rising Star. J**


End file.
